


En donde la amargura había luchado por sembrarse

by necroscura



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Dry Humping, Eating Disorders, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Verbal Humiliation, Vomiting, heavily implied a decir verdad, kinda????, la autora le dice sí al reiritsu, mao y rei son mencionados, mentioned animal death, second year!!!
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necroscura/pseuds/necroscura
Summary: La saliva en la boca de Eichi tronó cuando sus labios formaron una sonrisa. Ritsu sabía que lo que estaba diciendo era desagradable, de mal gusto, incluso, pero esa era la intención y las palabras se acumulaban y raspaban en su paladar hasta que inevitablemente veían la luz y, oh, dejarlas resbalar era sorpresivamente gratificante. No podría culpar a Eichi si a partir de entonces decidía que quería desentenderse de él, si quería fingir que nunca lo había conocido y que todas las tardes que habían pasado juntos eran producto de un sueño que había sido derrotado por la desesperanza—estaría bien, tal vez—, tal vez dolería un poco, pero con el paso del tiempo (como todo), la nostalgia sería tragada por ese vacío insalvable en el centro de su pecho y sería reemplazada por una sensación de entumecimiento, tarde o temprano: alivio, por fin.
Relationships: Sakuma Ritsu/Tenshouin Eichi
Kudos: 3





	En donde la amargura había luchado por sembrarse

Ritsu se puso de puntillas y se inclinó hacia adelante, las palmas de las manos fuertemente apoyadas en el liso metal del mostrador mientras miraba todo lo que el menú de la cafetería tenía por ofrecer a través de un cristal. Anunció, tanto para sí mismo como la mujer detrás del mostrador:

—Hoy tengo bastante hambre. 

Eichi se las había arreglado para cargarlo hasta la cafetería y si los rumores acerca de su estado de salud precario eran ciertos, realmente debía de interesarle lo que Ritsu tenía por decir. Que hubiese aceptado pagar por su comida no era nada del otro mundo, cuando los bolsillos de Eichi estaban tan abarrotados que las monedas caían al suelo cada vez que daba un paso: y es que Ritsu no podía imaginarse a sí mismo haciendo el esfuerzo de cargar a una persona, ni siquiera en ese momento, que su salud estaba estable, a no ser que dicha persona tuviese algo bastante bueno que ofrecerle a cambio. 

La mujer le sonrió y le señaló lo extraño que era verlo tan animado. Ritsu simplemente rió y se encargó de pedir lo más costoso que estuviese disponible en el menú. Si Mao hubiese estado ahí para presenciarlo, probablemente lo hubiese regañado por su falta de modales. 

—¿Acaso no te lo enseñaron tus padres, Ritsu? ¡Si alguien te está invitando, es de mala educación pedir lo más caro!—diría Mao, echando cuchillos por los ojos, o algo así. 

Lo cierto era que a Ritsu no podía importarle menos la etiqueta cuando se trataba de escoria como Tenshouin Eichi, por más que le hubiese gustado mantenerse a las (casi ingenuas) expectativas de Mao. Ritsu era bueno en disfrazar sus verdaderos sentimientos e intenciones, no era algo de lo que se sentía especialmente orgulloso, pero con el paso de los años, había pulido el arte del engaño lo suficiente como para poder decir con certeza que las razones por las que Eichi se había acercado a él, estaban lejos de ser honestas. Definitivamente había algo más detrás, y si Eichi se iba a dirigir a su persona buscando algún beneficio y creyéndolo tan tonto que se daba el lujo de confiar en que no se iba a dar cuenta, Ritsu bien podría aprovecharse un poco. 

—Saku…, Ritsu-kun, ¿estás seguro de que vas a poder con todo eso?—le preguntó Eichi, en el momento exacto en el que señalaba la imagen de una hamburguesa (al parecer, vegana) con su dedo índice. 

Fue entonces cuando Ritsu creyó prudente detenerse. No era como si Eichi estuviese preocupado, pero la cantidad de cosas que había pedido eran físicamente imposible que fuese capaz de consumirlas por sí solo. Ritsu tampoco acostumbraba a comer tanto. Tal vez se le había pasado un poco la mano. 

—No lo sé…, espero que sí. Ecchan siempre puede ayudarme, ¿no?—le sonrió, inclinándose y apoyando su barbilla en la palma de su mano, codo contra la superficie del mostrador. 

Eichi dejó escapar una risa tan suave que podría haber sido confundida con un suspiro. Negó con la cabeza. 

—Me temo que no. Créeme que estaría encantado de acompañarte, pero mi dieta es bastante estricta y lamentablemente, ya he almorzado. 

El tono tan sereno y amable que Eichi utilizaba al hablar era un poco injusto. Ritsu tenía incluso ganas de hacerlo enojar. 

—¿Ni siquiera una mordida?—le insistió. Eichi volvió a negar. 

—Lo siento, no será posible. Tengo que respetar mis horarios si no quiero pasar otra temporada en el hospital. 

—No se le puede hacer nada, ¿eh?—se rindió, escondiendo un bostezo contra la manga del uniforme— De acuerdo, tampoco quiero hacerme cargo de ti si te enfermas. Sería un fastidio tener que arrastrarte hasta la enfermería. 

—Ritsu-kun, llevarme a la enfermería sería la última de tus preocupaciones. El verdadero problema sería explicarle a los hombres a cargo de mi lo que ha sucedido y ellos no se conforman con respuestas simples. 

Por supuesto, el heredero de los Tenshounin debía de estar bien cuidado, así como Ritsu y Rei también tenían un ojo encima a cada momento, la diferencia radicaba en que los Sakuma tenían la costumbre de actuar entre las sombras; mientras tanto, la familia Tenshounin no tenía vergüenza ni trataba de ocultar lo monitoreado que Eichi se encontraba. Ritsu suponía que era una demostración de poder, en parte. De todas maneras, Eichi decía eso con un atisbo de sonrisa, voz ligera como si estuviese contando una broma, Ritsu sabía que iba totalmente en serio pese a lo despreocupado que parecía estar y aún así, eso no evitaba que le encontrase cierta gracia. 

—¿Un interrogatorio sería la peor consecuencia por atentar contra la vida de Ecchan? Creo que puedo manejarlo. En mi caso, mi clan te abriría la garganta si algo llegase a pasarme y tuvieras la mala fortuna de pasar por ahí, casualidad o no. 

La reacción de Eichi no fue la que esperaba, pero fue igualmente satisfactoria: labios apretados en una fina línea y ojos entrecerrados, su cabeza retrocedió casi imperceptiblemente mientras que su mirada permanecía pegada a la figura de Ritsu, como si estuviese intentando descifrar cuáles serían las palabras adecuadas para proceder. Los dedos de Ritsu piquetearon el mostrador, produciendo un sonido rítmico, metálico. Eichi exhaló ruidosamente, una risa fallida. La próxima vez que abrió la boca, el tono juguetón de Eichi había sido reemplazado por una cordialidad helada y eso solo hizo que la sonrisa de Ritsu se alargase. 

—¿No te causa náuseas decir ese tipo de cosas antes de comer?—preguntó Eichi y Ritsu no pudo ignorar la forma tan deliciosa en la que se cruzaba manos, abrazándose a sí mismo. 

—No, al contrario: me abre más el apetito. 

Ritsu sostuvo la bandeja, repleta de comida, resultó estar un poco más pesada de lo que esperaba. La señora le mostraba una sonrisa amigable cuando le agradeció, pese al rumbo tan extraño que había tomado la conversación, por lo que Ritsu suposo que en realidad, no les estaba prestando atención alguna o había optado por fingir que no había escuchado nada. No es como si a Ritsu le importase demasiado. 

—Ecchan, ¿recuerdas lo que prometiste? 

—Por supuesto—dijo, sacando una cartera color café del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta. 

Pagó con tarjeta de crédito, como era de esperarse. Ritsu estuvo a punto de rodar los ojos. 

—Espero que tengas monedas—le dijo Ritsu, caminando hacia una de las bancas más lejanas, sin detenerse a esperar a Eichi—. ¿Serías tan amable de traerme un jugo de granada de la máquina dispensadora? Es de mis favoritos. 

—Claro, en un momento te alcanzo. 

Ritsu dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa y se sentó frente a ella, recargando su espalda contra la pared. Lo que estaba a punto de decir, era mejor que nadie más pudiese escucharlo y realmente era una suerte que la cafetería estuviese vacía salvo por ellos dos.

Mientras Eichi presionaba teclas a lo lejos en la máquina dispensadora, Ritsu comenzó a quitarle la envoltura a su comida sin mucho interés y es que en realidad, no tenía hambre, pero había pasado un par de días sin comer como debería y sabía que era el momento de rellenar su estómago con algo. 

Mao había ido a su casa por la mañana y al parecer, Ritsu había tardado en espabilar, porque Mao estuvo especialmente apurado en hacer el desayuno y la falta de tiempo causó que por accidente, vertiera demasiado aceite y sal en el sartén. Incluso Mao, quien hace todo a la perfección por naturaleza, puede hacer las cosas mal, se burló Ritsu, pero aún así se comió la tostada francesa, cubierta de una fina capa de espuma aceitosa y un sabor a sal tan fuerte que le secó el interior de la boca al instante. Lo hizo, más que nada como disculpas por hacerle perder el tiempo y para que el pobre no se sintiese culpable por cometer un error como cualquier otro humano, y porque su estómago estaba tan vacío que su interior chillaba y resultaba un tanto doloroso. 

Poco después descubrió que fue una mala idea, cuando en el segundo módulo tuvo que pedir permiso para ir al baño con urgencia. Terminó regurgitando su desayuno tan pronto abrió la puerta del cubículo, y a partir de entonces no regresó a clases. Se sentía terrible y optó por dormir lo que restaba de la jornada, ya que al menos, al dormir, su cuerpo no podía quejarse. 

Eso fue hasta que Eichi lo encontró y habían terminado de la manera en la que estaban.

Eichi no tardó mucho en llegar, con una botella de agua en una mano y el jugo que Ritsu le había pedido en la otra. Se sentó frente a él, elegantemente, con la espalda recta y sus manos descansando la una en la otra sobre la mesa. 

Ritsu abrió la lata con un chasquido, le dió un sorbo y mordió la hamburguesa. Sabía bastante bien. Para lo cara que estaba, valía cada centavo, pero no comentó nada al respecto. Ni siquiera le dió las gracias a Eichi, ya que Ritsu llegó a la conclusión de que como todo esto se trataba de un intercambio, cosas como la gratitud eran un desperdicio de tiempo. 

—¿Bebes eso a menudo, Ritsu-kun?—preguntó. Ritsu no respondió, debido a que tenía la boca llena. Eichi prosiguió. Tal parecía que no esperaba una respuesta— Me parece una elección acertada para un idol, debido a su baja cantidad de calorías y su elevado nivel de potasio, que beneficia la circulación de la sangre y mantener la piel en buen estado—Eichi comenzó a decir, enredando sus dedos los unos con los otros. Ritsu parpadeó un par de veces antes de decidir poner su conciencia en modo avión y dar un mordisco especialmente generoso—. Además, debo admitir que me siento fuertemente atraído hacia el significado esotérico de la granada, como fruto de pasión y abundancia; se cree que donde crecen granadas, florece el amor, pero también la traición, pues, ¿no fue por culpa de una granada que Perséfone fue seducida? Creo, que a veces, son dos conceptos que no pueden ser separados: una ambivalencia interesante, cuanto menos. 

Ritsu masticaba lentamente, escuchando a Eichi sin realmente escucharlo. Las palabras pasaban por sus oídos, pero no lograba obligarse a sí mismo a importarle lo suficiente como para procesar su significado. Tragó, la comida pasando con aspereza por su garganta hasta caer como una piedra. Ritsu dudaba poder terminar con lo que había comenzado siquiera, sin embargo, estaba seguro de que Mao y su hermana menor estarían felices si llegaba con un poco de pastel de chocolate, después de todo, la mejor manera de llegar al corazón de un hombre es a través del estómago. 

—Sabe a dulce y ácido a la vez y tiene una coloración roja preciosa. Me gusta y ya. Todo lo que dices es taaan aburrido, Ecchan, si vas a hacerte el interesante, podrías esforzarte un poco más—le dijo, exagerando, tal vez un poco, un bostezo. 

Eichi torció los labios, un gesto que para Ritsu no pasó desapercibido. 

—¿Oh? ¿Y de qué quieres hablar? 

Ritsu dejó la comida sobre la bandeja. Acunó su rostro en una mano y fingió considerarlo. 

—Déjame comer tranquilo y luego veremos—le dijo, estirando sus piernas debajo de la mesa hasta apoyarlas en el regazo de Eichi. 

Cruzando sus pies a la altura de sus tobillos, Ritsu evitó que las suelas de sus zapatos tocaran la ropa de Eichi a conciencia, pero de todas maneras, el contrario frunció ligeramente el ceño. Ritsu le sonrió. Si no hacía nada para quitárselo de encima, no importaba que tan mala cara pusiese.

—De acuerdo. Ten cuidado de no ensuciar mi ropa, si no es mucha molestia. Tengo que lucir presentable—le advirtió. 

—Sí, sí. 

Ritsu decidió centrarse en comer y Eichi, para su sorpresa, se mantuvo en silencio. No era un silencio incómodo, al menos para Ritsu, y tampoco conocía a Eichi lo suficiente como para poder decir si era incómodo para él o no. Lo que sí era incómodo, por otro lado, era tener la total y completa atención de Eichi sobre él, mientras hacía algo tan simple como comer. 

En cualquier otro momento de su vida hubiese hecho una broma de mal gusto en la que insinuaría que Eichi probablemente tenía cierto interés en ver a la gente comer, pero el problema comenzó cuando no había ni un solo ruido que lo ayudase a distraerse y las circunstancias lo obligaron a pensar, y entonces se dió cuenta de que hacía mucho tiempo que la única persona que lo había visto comer en, al menos, meses, era Mao. Ritsu sabía que para la mayoría de personas, comer en compañía no era nada especial, salvo que se quisiera que así lo fuera. Los Sakuma no eran tan diferentes, pero las ocasiones especiales en las que su familia se había reunido para comer a lo largo de su vida podrían ser contadas con una sola mano, y ninguna de ellas había terminado bien. Tal vez para Eichi no fuese la gran cosa, pero la conciencia de Ritsu le estaba haciendo una mala jugada y finalmente, no pudo evitar sentir que de alguna manera, la atmósfera que se había formado era más íntima de lo que debería y eso lo ponía nervioso. 

Eso, combinado con el hecho de que últimamente su organismo tenía la maña de rechazar todo lo que Ritsu se llevara a la boca, es que cuando estaba dándole las últimas mordidas a su hamburguesa, sintió que, de repente, su estómago se cerraba. Algún detalle en su expresión debió reflejar que algo estaba mal, porque Eichi volvió a hablar de una manera en la que parecía que no podría guardárselo para sí mismo ni aunque lo intentara. 

—¿Se te está dificultando? 

Ritsu dejó las sobras en la bandeja y le dió un sorbo a la lata lo más ruidosamente que pudo. No iba a responder a eso, sería darle la razón por aquel comentario de hace poco y Ritsu se negaba rotundamente a inflarle el ego a Tenshounin Eichi. Era esa clase de persona que encuentra felicidad temporal en pisotear a los demás sin realmente molestarse en poner el pie y presionar, y Ritsu entendía esa necesidad a la perfección.

—Parece que Ecchan está impaciente—dijo, burlonamente. Se pasó la lengua sobre las encías un par de veces, y luego, prosiguió—. No es como si me apasionara la idea de quedarme aquí toda la tarde, ¿sabes? Tengo que alcanzar a Maa-kun en la salida. 

—¿Y bien?—preguntó, alzando una ceja. 

Eichi se acomodó en su asiento, cruzando las piernas una sobre la otra. Se las arregló para que los pies de Ritsu pudiesen permanecer ahí, alzandolos por un momento y apoyándolos en su rodilla. Un gesto extraño, cuanto menos. Ritsu, en su lugar, hubiese aprovechado esa oportunidad para quitárselo de encima, pero eso no era todo. Lo que fue más extraño aún, fue que las manos de Eichi seguían ahí, en ese espacio que el pantalón del uniforme y sus calcetas no llegaban a cubrir, justo encima de sus tobillos. 

Lo que pudo parecerle un contacto casual, un simple despiste de su parte, fue descartado por completo cuando lo sintió desplegar sus dedos sobre el pequeño tramo de piel desnuda, amenazando por subir un poco más. No había manera de que eso fuese un accidente. 

—No hagas eso—le advirtió, serio. 

—Sí, lo siento—Eichi respondió, tal vez demasiado pronto, como si lo estuviese esperando. 

Luego, removió sus manos, lentamente, y las devolvió a la mesa, donde sus dedos se agitaron un par de veces como quien se sacude la culpa. Era un ademán casi burlesco y Ritsu tuvo el instinto de bajar sus pies al suelo, pero no lo hizo, porque eso sería lo que Eichi querría, ¿no? 

—¿Tienes hermanos, Ecchan? 

—No, soy hijo único. 

Ritsu tronó la lengua. 

—Ah, eso es una lástima y un alivio. Una lástima, porque realmente no podrás entender lo que siento. Y un alivio, porque los hermanos son seres rastreros, así que solo por eso estoy seguro de que eres mejor persona que Anija– tampoco es como si Anija fuese una persona, claro—dijo, picando con el dedo índice las semillas de ajonjolí que se habían desprendido del pan. Presionó con fuerza, hasta que una de las semillas se aplanó y pegó en la bandeja—. Es algo así como un gusano al que no puedo matar. 

La garganta de Eichi vibró en un ruido de interés, seguidamente, se inclinó hacia adelante y reposó su barbilla en una mano. 

—¿Tan terrible es? El Sakuma Rei que sugieres dista mucho de la imagen que muestra aquí, en Yumenasaki. 

—No seas tonto, Ecchan, obviamente no va a mostrar su verdadera cara al público. Es cosa de idols, lo de crear una imagen atractiva para captar la atención de las masas y todo eso, ya lo sabes. Es una mierda, pero todos lo hacen porque es conveniente, ¿o vendrás a decirme que la persona de pie en el escenario es tu verdadero yo? 

—Entiendo a lo que te refieres y sería necio de mi parte negarlo, aunque sí, espero que algún día pueda ser así—dijo, mostrando una sonrisa bastante tonta.

Ritsu esperó a que tal vez, Eichi anunciara que estaba bromeando, y el hecho de que parecía decirlo totalmente en serio, lo hacía incluso más divertido. 

—Oh, suerte con eso, solo ten cuidado: puede que a la gente no le guste… lo que sea que tengas por ofrecerles—se burló, riendo entre dientes. 

Eichi se limitó a torcer los labios de nuevo. Esa expresión comenzaba a ser familiar, la manera en que sus labios se abrían y volvían a cerrarse, sus cejas arrugandose en señal de fastidio y aún así, Eichi exhalaba y fingía que no sucedía nada, que lo que Ritsu decía no le hacía sentir nada más que diversión. Ritsu estaba fascinado con la determinación que le ponía a lo que fuese que estuviese planeando, porque sabía, que si no fuese por que Eichi estaba buscando algo que solo él podía darle, las cosas hubiesen terminado igual o peor que cuando cruzaron palabra por primera vez. 

Le producía un cosquilleo en la punta de los dedos, una falsa sensación de poder que bien podría esfumarse en cualquier segundo, pero saberlo solo hacía que las ganas de experimentar cuánto más podría estirar la paciencia de Eichi sin recibir una respuesta contundente aumentasen. 

—No pierdas el hilo, escúchame atentamente—regresando sus pies al suelo, Ritsu empujó la bandeja a un lado y se inclinó, imitando la posición que Eichi había adoptado. Su tono de voz bajó considerablemente, como si le estuviese contando un secreto importante y podría serlo, en parte—. Todas las familias tienen jerarquías, algunas más marcadas que las otras; creo que aquí podemos coincidir, ¿cierto? Anija se aprovecha de que su puesto como hermano mayor y próxima cabeza del clan lo ponen en un par de escalones más alto y hace todo tipo de atrocidades sin encarar consecuencias. 

—Las jerarquías son inherentes de las relaciones humanas, Ritsu-kun, imposibles de evitar—le respondió, asintiendo—. Esa es una de las cualidades que las hacen tan complicadas. 

—Supongo que tienes razón. De hecho, ya que lo mencionas, entre tú y yo, definitivamente yo soy superior—dijo, levantando la lata entre sus dedos índice y pulgar, agitándola de un lado a otro flojamente. Casi parecía que la dejaría caer. 

El sonido del líquido golpeando las paredes internas de aluminio resultaba tener cierto ritmo cuando la risa de Eichi se le unió. 

—Si creer eso te hace feliz, adelante. 

Llevándose la boca de la lata a los labios, Ritsu bebió lo que restaba del contenido de un tirón. Carraspeó, sintiendo la lengua áspera. 

—No lo digas así, como si le estuvieses hablando a un niño al que le deben dar la razón por pena. De todas maneras, da igual. Anija es lo peor de lo peor. 

—No estoy dudando de tu palabra, sin embargo, me resulta difícil imaginar el panorama, ¿podrías decirme lo que te ha hecho? 

Sincerándose un poco con sí mismo, a pesar de que sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Eichi preguntase algo así, Ritsu no había planeado exactamente qué responder. ¡Qué fácil había sido atraer la atención de Eichi! Hablando con secretismos, dejando los detalles a interpretación y las palabras, seleccionadas para expresar acontecimientos ambiguos, Ritsu no se había esforzado mucho cuando de la nada, Eichi ya estaba encima suyo, e iba a aprovecharlo al máximo. Es por eso que no iba a decirle lo que quería escuchar así como así, y porque la naturaleza del tema no podía ser tomada a la ligera, aunque fuese mentira. 

Le echó una mirada rápida al reloj de pared. Si lograba perder un poco de tiempo, podría utilizar el fin de la jornada como excusa para postergar la plática para otro día. 

Ritsu se contrajo contra sí mismo y mirando hacia abajo, evitó el contacto visual con Eichi. En muchas ocasiones había fingido llorar, era una táctica perfecta para conseguir cosas sin dificultad y lo mejor, era que tenía muy poco margen de fallo. No estaba muy seguro si con Eichi funcionaría, ya que solía ser una maña mucho más efectiva con gente que sentía aprecio por él, como Rei y Mao, pero con que pudiese hacer un poco de tiempo, era más que suficiente. 

Inhaló y exhaló, cerrando los ojos y encogiéndose de hombros. Era más sencillo cuando recordaba cosas tristes, como aquella vez que a los siete años encontró el cadáver de un gato bastante amado en su patio, o apenas el año pasado y la frustración que sintió cuando escuchó de Mao decir que su madre lo consideraba una mala influencia y que lo mejor sería que ya no fuese a su casa tan a menudo, sin embargo, a veces la línea que separaba el pasado con el presente se difuminaba y era difícil concentrarse en las palabras, en lo que sería adecuado decir y lo que no. 

Cuando abrió los ojos, ya podía sentir la humedad brotando de ellos. Se tomó un momento más antes de hablar, procurando una voz rota: 

—Tardaría menos en decir lo que no ha hecho—dijo, y se cubrió la boca con una mano para soltar un sollozo ahogado que, al menos a Ritsu, le parecía bastante creíble. 

Eichi no dijo nada. Lo miraba en silencio, sin moverse, sin reaccionar, solo mirando como un mero espectador. Ritsu no esperaba que corriese a consolarlo (sería incómodo y asqueroso, de todas maneras), pero se sentía un tanto decepcionado, así que decidió llorar un poco más fuerte. 

Sentía sus hombros agitándose, las lágrimas mojando sus mejillas y la garganta caliente. Una vez comenzaba, resultaba fácil seguir con la actuación. 

Al cabo de un rato Eichi se puso de pie y luego sintió que lo tomaba de un hombro, su mano apretándolo de forma mecánica, como si no supiese qué hacer y esa fuese su última opción. Era un intento de reconfortarlo bastante lamentable. Ritsu estaba seguro de que si estuviese fingiendo, no encontraría ninguna clase de alivio en el consuelo tan antinatural que Eichi le ofrecía, así que estaba agradecido por no necesitarlo en realidad. 

—Ritsu-kun, no te fuerces a ti mismo—le dijo, con un tono de voz suave. El primer instinto de Ritsu fue sacudirse, rehuyendo del contacto—. Si no puedes decirlo hoy, otro día será. Respira… 

Y así lo hizo. Poco a poco fue estabilizándose y prosiguió limpiándose las lágrimas y mocos con la manga de su uniforme mientras su pecho subía y bajaba. Aún si no se sentía especialmente triste o con ganas de llorar, hacerlo en ese momento fue extrañamente catártico. 

La campana sonó en toda la escuela cuando Ritsu aún se encontraba sorbiéndose la nariz, y Eichi seguía frente a él, sin atreverse a intentar consolarlo luego del claro rechazo de Ritsu, pero ahí, aún. Manteniéndose a su palabra, le dijo que podían continuar con su conversación otro día y lo acompañó a la puerta principal, incluso le ofreció llevarlo a su casa y Ritsu lo rechazó, de nuevo. Eichi asintió, comprensivo, y se fue cuando un auto negro (que parecía de funeraria) se detuvo frente a la acera.

Con los brazos llenos de comida empaquetada y los ojos llorosos, la sensación de ridiculez fue prontamente desvaneciéndose cuando Ritsu se dió cuenta de que su plan había funcionado mejor de lo pensó. Mao llegó poco después y por suerte, no comentó nada acerca de su apariencia, tal vez por lo particularmente tranquilo que se encontraba. 

Desde ese día comenzaron a jugar al gato y al ratón. Eichi se lo encontraría por ahí, durmiendo en los jardines o biblioteca o cualquier lugar obscuro que Ritsu hubiese elegido, a veces de manera tan metódica, tan rutinaria, que Ritsu estaba seguro de que Eichi lo buscaba, lejos de encontrarlo por simple casualidad, tal y como quería hacerle creer. Luego, le compraba comida o lo que sea que Ritsu le pidiese sin importar el precio (y siempre se aseguraba de que el número contara con al menos cuatro cifras), platicaban un rato y Ritsu aguantaba el complejo de erudito con el que Eichi deliraba hasta que la pregunta inevitable salía a la luz: ¿Qué sucede con Sakuma Rei? 

Dependiendo de su estado de ánimo, Ritsu hacía el acto de hablar un poco y luego fingir que la verdad era tan horrible que el llanto no le dejaba continuar, pero una vez, se le escapó de las manos y fue en serio. Como resultado, no pudo dejar de llorar hasta que llegó a casa y marcó al teléfono de Mao. Al día siguiente, su garganta dolía tanto que difícilmente pudo hablar sin sentir que sus cuerdas vocales se rompían y su rostro tenía un aspecto enfermizo que sinceramente, le asustó un poco cuando se vio al espejo. Eichi lo había comenzado a mirar con algo parecido a un deje de lástima que le hacía hervir la sangre y fue entonces cuando Ritsu decidió que cada vez que Eichi quisiera tocar el tema, ignoraría la pregunta o respondería sin más, sin llorar ni nada, reemplazando las lágrimas por un tono de indiferencia que de alguna manera, funcionaba con la misma eficacia. 

Mentir era fácil, o al menos, Eichi le creía y no le había dado razones para pensar que dudaba de él. Eichi nunca dijo nada, al contrario de lo que Ritsu pensó, que al día siguiente habría todo tipo de chismes y especulaciones sobre Rei, pero a pesar de que cada vez que se reunían, Ritsu soltaba un poco más la lengua, solo había silencio como respuesta. 

Ni siquiera cuando Ritsu llegó con un golpe bastante feo en la cadera fue que Eichi abrió la boca. Se lo había hecho en un descuido, por abrir la puerta de su habitación demasiado pronto, y en ese momento no dolió, para nada; fue la anemia y su baja presión sanguínea que hicieron de ese golpe un moretón de tonos purpúreos y verdáceos lo suficientemente dramáticos como para que Eichi lo mirase con la nariz arrugada en horror. Parecía que se estaba pudriendo, por lo profundo que se veía y ya que tenía el tamaño de una manzana madura, Ritsu dijo que Rei se lo había hecho. 

A veces dudaba si a Eichi realmente le interesaba o si había algo detrás, tan oculto que Ritsu no podría descubrirlo hasta que fuese demasiado tarde. En aquella ocasión, le preguntó, petulante, por qué no pedía ayuda. Un "¿y tú lo harías, en una familia como la mía?" de su parte fue lo único que necesitó para que Eichi no volviese a decir palabra en un buen rato y pasaran días hasta que volviera a mencionar a Rei en una de sus conversaciones, a pesar de que lo citaba con frecuencia en la terraza que daba al jardín. 

Ritsu suponía que incluso alguien como Eichi era capaz de sentir soledad y si bien conocía ese sentimiento como la palma de su mano, qué difícil era empatizar con una persona como él.

Un buen día que Eichi lo citó, Ritsu lo esperaba, tumbado en una silla y sintiendo los ojos pesados. Era extraño que Eichi fuese impuntual, sin mencionar lo irrespetuoso que era hacer a la gente esperar. Ritsu se habría ido hacía un buen rato de no ser porque la terraza era un lugar cómodo para dormir: era fresco, no lo tocaba el sol, salvo por ciertas horas que Ritsu siempre podría evitar y el sonido de los pétalos de las flores meciéndose al viento era relajante. 

No se enteró de que Eichi había llegado hasta que escuchó sus pasos a un lado de él y al abrir los ojos, lo encontró reposando en la mesa un par de tazas y platos de té a juego con una tetera. Todo estaba hecho de un material liso de color blanco, tal vez cerámica o porcelana, con dibujos de flores y bordes dorados, detalles tan cuidados que no le sorprendería si resultaba ser un set bastante caro, como todo lo que Eichi acostumbrada a utilizar. Si se comparaba con él, incluso el uniforme le lucía refinado y elegante, una diferencia abismal entre lo desaliñado que Ritsu se veía con sus ropas puestas a la carrera y botones mal abrochados. 

—Mis disculpas por la tardanza, Ritsu-kun, me detuve a hervir agua para el té—dijo, sentándose en la silla frente a él—. ¿Cómo ha sido tu día? 

Ritsu gruñó. Se incorporó en su asiento y se frotó los párpados. Esa era una de sus sensaciones favoritas en la vida, especialmente cuando lo hacía lo suficientemente fuerte como para arrancarse lágrimas y un par de pestañas. Dolía un poco, de manera en que se asimilaba más a una picazón y eso era lo más satisfactorio. 

—Como siempre. 

—¿Bien? ¿Mal? 

—Deja de hacer preguntas tontas, Ecchan, mejor sirve el té. Tengo sed. 

—No seas impaciente, además, deberías dejar de dormir con la boca abierta, por eso despiertas con la lengua hecha papel. También cabe la posibilidad de que algún bicho entre, ¿no? A las abejas les gusta rondar por aquí y a ti que te gusta tanto comer dulces… 

—No me digas qué hacer—dijo, apoyando su mejilla sobre la mesa. La tetera bloqueaba gran parte de su visión y podía sentir el calor que desprendía cerca de su frente. Era agradable—. Voy a dormir con la boca abierta hasta formar un charco de saliva alrededor de mí si eso hace rabiar a Ecchan. 

Eichi rió y negó con la cabeza. 

—Es por tu bien, ¿sabes? Verás, el té negro requiere de más tiempo de infusión que otros tipos de té—explicó—. Agregué las hojas hace no más de tres minutos, por lo que tendremos que esperar un poco más. Sé que te gustan los sabores fuertes, Ritsu-kun, a mí también. 

—Qué considerado, sí. Me gusta tomar té, no agua caliente. 

—Con mucha razón. 

Platicar con Eichi era ameno. A veces, Ritsu sentía que las palabras fluían naturalmente entre los dos, pero los momentos en los que ambos se quedaban sin decir nada seguían existiendo. Al principio podía resultar incómodo, mas solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que se acostumbrase. Eichi era esa clase de persona que solía tirar bombas por la boca cuando menos lo esperaba, de repente, sin provocación alguna, por lo que Ritsu había aprendido que si no quería morir de estrés a la corta edad de dieciséis años, habían silencios que no debían de ser perturbados. 

Pero habían días en los que Eichi se rehusaba a mantener la boca cerrada, y ese día era uno de ellos. Quizás, esa fue una de las señales que le advertían que lo mejor era darse media vuelta, que Ritsu decidió ignorar. La primera había sido el hecho de que Eichi no había traído ningún aperitivo, más que un té por el que hacía todo un drama por servir. 

—Antes, cuando era más jóven, me costaba llegar al sabor adecuado—dijo Eichi. Ritsu movió un poco la cabeza de manera en que podía ver la mitad de su rostro entre la tetera y una taza—. No es por presumir, pero creo que ahora soy bastante bueno. Sin embargo, para mejorar en algo, primero tienes que reconocer tus debilidades y trabajar en torno a ellas. 

Las manos de Ritsu se abrieron y cerraron en su regazo como producto de un espasmo involuntario. Era divertido. 

—¿Estás hablando de té, acaso? ¿O de algo más? 

—En esencia, sí. Eso no quita que eres libre de interpretar mis palabras como gustes—dijo, removiéndose en su asiento con clara incomodidad—. A lo que me refiero, es que ignoraba factores externos, que aunque no lo parezca para un ojo novato, son importantísimos. El tiempo de ebullición del agua, el tipo de té, el tamaño del filtro, es decir, detalles, incluso el material del que está hecha la tetera. Todo forma parte y determina la calidad del resultado final.

Eichi se puso de pie y tomó la tetera, una mano en la manija y otra sobre la tapa, evitando que se abriese cuando la inclinó sobre la taza. Primero le sirvió a Ritsu, un líquido café rojizo que todavía humeaba. Le gustaba ese sonido, el de verter agua en un contenedor, aquel que va aumentando en volumen entre más llena está la taza. Eichi se detuvo a un dedo antes de rebosar con una precisión perfecta, pues coincidía con esa línea imaginaria en donde la boca de la taza comenzaba a elevarse, para terminar en una curva bastante sutil, como una flor. 

—No dejes que se enfríe mucho—le dijo, ofreciéndole la taza frente a él—. El té sabe mejor cuando todavía está caliente. 

Ritsu carraspeó en afirmación y se llevó la taza a los labios, no sin antes despegarse de la mesa.

—Ritsu-kun, ten cuidado. Probablemente aún está…—comenzó a decir, pero Ritsu decidió ignorarlo. 

El humo que el té desprendía olía bien y le empañaba la nariz al tenerlo tan cerca del rostro. Ritsu podía notar lo caliente que aún estaba, por la manera en que el calor se transfería a sus dedos pese a no estar tocando el cuerpo de la taza directamente. Al beberlo, su lengua ardió y le provocó una sensación de cocción en la garganta, podía ver la expresión estupefacta de Eichi si alzaba ligeramente la mirada y eso hacía que el dolor valiese la pena. Se las arregló para no hacer ninguna cara y tras darle un sorbo más, dejó la taza a medio terminar sobre la mesa. Probablemente el interior de su boca sentiría los estragos por lo que restaba del día. 

—Olvídalo. 

Eichi parpadeó un par de veces. Luego, frunció los labios y se centró en servir lo que restaba del té. Se sentó, de nuevo, sin agregar nada más. Ritsu se aclaró la garganta, reprimiendo una risa. 

—Fuerte, tal y como dijiste. Sabría mejor con una cucharada de azúcar o un poco de miel. 

Eichi ni siquiera se esforzó en disimular su fastidio, meneando la cabeza a un lado en un suspiro. 

—Me duele escuchar esto de ti, tomando en cuenta la familia de la que provienes—dijo, lentamente, como si estuviese diciendo algo que ya ha sido dicho mil veces—. Los endulzantes enmascaran el verdadero sabor del té, Ritsu-kun, no le encuentro sentido a tomar té, si en realidad, no te gusta su sabor y necesitas engañarte con adiciones. 

—Sí, sí, mi madre dice lo mismo. Se llaman gustos personales, pero sabe bien, Ecchan, ¡felicidades! Puedo decir que disfrutas de esto, ¿cómo se dice? Que preparas el té con amor, ¿puede ser? 

Eichi entreabrió los labios y los cerró de nuevo, juntando las cejas. Sostuvo la taza a la altura de su nariz por un momento antes de beber de ella y ni siquiera cuando la devolvió a su lugar fue que respondió. Ahí, lo miraba con una expresión de molestia tan obvia e intensa que Ritsu comenzaba a sentirse impaciente. 

Podía hacerse una idea vaga sobre qué era exactamente lo que había dicho para hacerlo enojar y, oh, estaba bien. Estaba más que bien. Solamente quería escucharlo de él. 

—No—habló, con la voz más grave de lo normal—. Simplemente lo preparo. Punto. 

—Ah—se apresuró a responder—, parece que quien tuvo un mal día eres tú. ¿Por qué Ecchan está tan enojado, si se puede saber?

Eichi suspiró profundamente. Parecía vagar en ese dilema: el saber que Ritsu probablemente estaba aburrido y quería divertirse a su costa, y no decidirse entre seguirle el juego o no, porque a veces, es divertido, como tantas otras veces en las que no lo es. 

—Lo siento, no pretendía expresarme de esa manera. Creo que inconscientemente, me molesta hablar y que no me escuches, aunque he de reconocer que tiene su mérito. La frivolidad no es fácil de lograr, así de natural como lo es en ti. 

—Oye, es solo un dicho popular—dijo, divertido—. Es, literalmente, imposible ponerle amor a algo. Tal vez la palabra adecuada sería dedicación. 

—En efecto, Ritsu-kun, y aunque fuese posible, no le pondría amor a mi té, porque así, muy pocas personas serían merecedoras de probarlo. 

—¿Hm? ¿Quién podría merecer tu amor, Ecchan?—preguntó, y se arrepintió de inmediato, mordiéndose la lengua en ese punto en el que la quemadura de té ardía con especial insistencia. 

Eichi no le dió tiempo de retractarse, de hecho, parecía genuinamente interesado. 

—Soy un hombre común y corriente. Mi amor, como tú lo dices, no tiene nada de especial, ¿de verdad importa? 

Y si ya había llegado hasta ahí, ¿qué mal podría hacerle? 

—Si no me importase, no lo preguntaría. Escúpelo. 

—Casi nadie, dicho así por no negar que en algún lugar, una persona lo suficientemente virtuosa tiene que existir—dijo Eichi y le dió un sorbo a la taza con aire triunfador. Cómo si hubiese dicho algo decisivo, irrefutable. 

Ritsu alzó las cejas con interés. 

—¿Y yo? En el hipotético caso de que fuese posible, ¿me permitirías sentarme contigo y tomar té juntos, como ahora? 

Le irritaba el camino que había tomado la conversación, a pesar de que en gran parte, Ritsu sabía que era su culpa y que no hacía nada más que darle vueltas y vueltas, que concienzudamente, le echaba leña al fuego. Podría haber cambiado de tema y fingir que no había dicho nada de lo que había dicho, pero era ese orgullo suyo apoderándose de su voluntad, esa vanidad y el resentimiento que guardaba en el fondo de su corazón que lo obligaba a empujar y orillarse a sí mismo. Mantenía la esperanza de que Eichi se retractara de sus palabras y le dijese que sí, que lo merecía, y eso era lo que más odiaba de todo esto. 

¿Cuándo había dejado que las palabras de Eichi calaran tan hondo en él? ¿Por qué le había otorgado el poder de que sus discursos tuviesen peso alguno?

—Ya he respondido a esa pregunta, Ritsu-kun, cuando nos conocimos dejé muy claros mis pensamientos y pese que al tomarme el tiempo de conocerte a fondo, he logrado apreciar tus matices, me mantengo firme a mis palabras—dijo, moviendo las manos en ese gesto cualquiera, como si estuviese diciendo una obviedad, algo que no tiene sentido mencionar, pero lo hace, porque nadie, a excepción de él, lo ha entendido aún—. Lo maravilloso es, que al igual que al preparar té, los seres humanos tenemos la capacidad de identificar nuestras flaquezas y mejorar. Todos podemos merecer amor, pero no podemos esperar recibirlo por el mero hecho de existir. Es algo por lo que hay que esforzarse. 

Aquella vez, cuando conoció a Eichi, pensó que su rostro, que esa expresión de confusión y sus dedos marcados en rojo en su mejilla no tenían precio. Tal sí lo tenía, y ahora lo estaba pagando. 

Podía imaginarse a sí mismo apoyando sus manos en la mesa e inclinándose lo suficiente como para alcanzarlo y cruzarle la cara justo como ese día, solo para poder presenciar vívidamente de nuevo ese momento, para poder sentir una vez más ese hormigueo en la palma de su mano y el súbito silencio en su corazón, ese vacío que lo devora en vida producto de la aglutinación de emociones retenidas, liberadas en un segundo. 

¿Cómo es que Eichi puede decir tal cosa, sin siquiera detenerse a pensarlo? ¿Qué es lo que era tan evidente, que Ritsu no podía ver? 

—Virtud, dices. ¿En base a qué? ¿A lo que tú consideras que vale la pena? Qué arrogante, Ecchan, creí que tú mejor que nadie lo entenderías, que la gente que nos rodea es el común denominador en nuestra felicidad. Puedes negarlo, si quieres, pero es un hecho inamovible—le replicó, y de inmediato carraspeó. Se obligó a sí mismo a detenerse y arreglar su tono, antes de volver a hablar—. Pese a lo que sea que tengas por decir, Maa-kun me ama y Anija también, y si lo merezco o no es irrelevante, porque me hace ser consciente de mí mismo y si alguien me va a amar, que sea por lo que soy y no por lo que puedo dar o servir. 

Y Eichi rió, con esa risa de campana dorada, que dejaba ver su hilera de dientes perfectamente blancos y pintaba sus mejillas de un rosa casi imperceptible. Ritsu no podría mencionar muchas ocasiones en las que vió a Eichi reírse de esa manera, pero no había pasado mucho tiempo cuando había decidido que no le gustaba, porque Eichi reía así, tan genuino, solo cuando hablaba basura y ponzoña. Hacía que sus puños temblasen, que un bilis amargo se expandiera en su estómago.

La miseria no es divertida cuando es suya, cuando puede mirarla y verse reflejado en ella. Era molesto, para aguantar que no le tomaran en serio, ya tenía a Rei esperándolo en casa. 

—Oh, esto no es personal, para nada, no te lo tomes así—dijo, con la voz bailando aún con los restos de una gracia que aparentemente, solo él podía disfrutar—. Permíteme dudarlo, Ritsu-kun. Si yo amase a una persona, no le haría pasar por las cosas tan horribles por las que Sakuma-senpai te hace pasar. 

—Eso es porque el amor viene de todas formas y colores, Ecchan, tu visión específica del amor no tiene por qué ser definitiva. Anija dice que me ama y le creo, porque no es solo palabrería. Me lo demuestra con acciones.

Ritsu dudó, por un momento y exhalando ruidosamente, si lo que estaba haciendo valía la pena. Mantener una expresión neutral era ridículamente difícil cuando tomó la valentía para decir lo que posiblemente, podría arruinarle la vida: 

—Déjame enseñarte.

Se puso de pie y sus dedos acariciaban la madera de la mesa color caramelo mientras caminaba con cuidado, paso por paso. Eichi lo seguía con la mirada, en silencio, un deje de curiosidad brillando en sus ojos abiertos. 

Ritsu se apoyó en el brazo de la silla para trepar y sentarse en el regazo de Eichi, encárandolo, sus rodillas a cada lado de las caderas ajenas, todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus muslos. Podía sentir el borde de la mesa rozando su espalda baja, una sensación bastante molesta. Entonces arremetió hacia adelante, la silla crujiendo ante el peso y el movimiento brusco, al mismo tiempo en el que Eichi dejó escapar un breve quejido. 

—¿Qué haces?—preguntó Eichi, había un tinte de nerviosismo en su voz imposible de ignorar, pero no había hecho nada para evitar que Ritsu de acomodase encima de él, mucho menos para obligarlo a bajarse, y eso decía mucho. 

Tal vez todavía podía tentar un poco más su suerte. 

—Siempre empieza así. Anija me sostiene de la manera en que sostendrías algo preciado—comenzó a decir en un susurro, a horcajadas, tan cerca que podía sentir los labios de Eichi, casi tocando los suyos cada vez que abría la boca para pronunciar una palabra. Sus acciones imitaban lo que describía en su monólogo, con la diferencia de que sus dedos se aferraban a las mejillas de una forma más bien tosca, enterrándose en la piel y obligándolo a mirar hacia arriba: a mirarlo a él, a nada más—. Él llama a mi nombre como si fuese la única palabra existente en el mundo y me dice que soy la luna de sus estrellas, que me ama tanto, tanto, que jura que una vida sin mí no tendría sentido.

Eichi parecía mudo, con los ojos anchos y los labios entreabiertos, lucía como si quisiese decir algo y sin embargo, no producía ruido alguno. Ritsu se inclinó ligeramente, cortando la pequeña distancia entre los dos y tanteó, uniendo sus labios en apenas un roce y esperó por alguna reacción, algo que le indicara que Eichi quería esto, porque Ritsu tendría que ser tonto para meterse con el heredero de una familia noble sin esperar consecuencias acordes (por las que no quería hacerse cargo en lo absoluto).

Eichi pasó saliva audiblemente, antes de cerrar los ojos y mover sus labios sobre los de Ritsu, y fue incluso divertido lo poco que eso le sorprendió. 

Los besos de Eichi se asemejaban a aquel pensamiento abstracto sobre tocar el cielo. Tenían el remanente del té que preparaba, ese sabor agridulce y a hojas ahumadas, tan suave y gentil. Cuando sus manos se posaron en sus omóplatos y lo atrajeron más a sí mismo, Ritsu se dió cuenta de que Eichi sabía lo que estaba haciendo, y no le gustaba. No era esa clase de días en los que se podría darse el lujo de ser rescatado por un par de manos santas, por un par de labios que encajaban (por mera conveniencia) en el vacío de todo lo que añoraba y todo lo que necesitaba. Aunque pensó, vagamente, que podría comenzar a sentirse celoso de todas aquellas tazas que Eichi se llevaba a los labios, no tenía tiempo para eso. 

La garganta de Eichi produjo un ruido de sorpresa cuando la lengua de Ritsu se forzó el paso. Era una sensación enardeciente, un dolor necesitado que se expandía junto con la necesidad de acaparar ese calor como si se tratase de agua que podría deslizarse entre sus dedos. Eichi rompió el contacto, de repente, en un sonido casi líquido al separar los labios, echando la cabeza para atrás y respirando por la boca.

—Cuando me besa, se siente como si me prendiese fuego debajo de la piel. Y las llamas nunca se detienen, ni siquiera cuando mis huesos se reducen a cenizas, sin importar cuánto ruegue y les pida que paren, toman todo de mi hasta que no queda nada y está bien. Tiene que doler, ¿no se trata de eso? De recordar que soy algo más que este cuerpo. ¿Alguna vez alguien te ha amado así, como Anija me ama a mí?—preguntó, pero Eichi no respondió— Por supuesto que no—dijo Ritsu, casi riendo y besando sus mejillas, sus pómulos, su barbilla, cada centímetro de piel en su rostro antes que sus labios y podía sentirlo, podía ver cómo Eichi lo buscaba como una polilla persiguiendo la luz—. Por supuesto que no. 

—Recibir amor no es lo mismo que merecerlo—dijo Eichi, con la voz rota, interrumpiéndose a sí mismo entre suspiros y respiración errática, sus dedos se enredaban en un par de mechones de la nuca de Ritsu quizás con la misma fuerza con la que él se aferraba a su cuerpo. Y era patético, de verdad lo era, pero lo era aún más la manera tan sencilla en que esas palabras dichas en un momento de debilidad podían tener control sobre Ritsu, y reconocerlo, aunque no fuese en voz alta, hacía que cada fibra de su cuerpo temblase en una ira cegadora. 

Quería rasguñar hasta sentir la piel acumulándose debajo de sus uñas, cerrar sus manos alrededor del cuello hasta cortarle el paso de aire a sus pulmones y convencerse a sí mismo de que sería un acto de misericordia, porque no había manera de que a un niño parásito como lo era Tenshouin Eichi le quedase mucho tiempo más por vivir en este mundo. Y era frustrante, que todo se quedase en un pensamiento y nada más, porque Ritsu no era estúpido y sabía que dejarse llevar por sus impulsos cual animal salvaje no le traería nada bueno, si eran exactamente la razón por la que habían terminado de esta manera. 

La próxima vez que lo besó, se aseguró de que Eichi experimentara ese mismo resentimiento que no le dejaba cerrar los ojos por la noche, en un choque que ni siquiera se sentía bien, solo eran labios frotándose duramente, dientes rozando y ese calambre infame en sus colmillos que no desapareció hasta que los hundió en la carne de Eichi con un gruñido de satisfacción, al sentir ese chasquido de piel rompiéndose vibrando dentro de su boca. 

Su sangre tenía un sabor repulsivo, una textura espesa de alquitrán que se pegaba a sus encías y resultaba imposible de tragar, como un ácido que corroe todo a su paso, un químico rancio, coagulado en veneno y una vida entera de medicamentos y enfermedad. No podía obligarse a sí mismo a hacerla pasar por su garganta, así que se acharcaba, se acomulaba entre la lengua y dientes de Eichi hasta derramarse y resbalar de sus labios a su barbilla, dibujando un camino de saliva ferrosa que terminaba debajo de su clavícula y tintaba de rojo el blanco de su camisa, repugnante. Era asqueroso, era una vista incluso macabra, pero saber que la había hecho él, que todo ese desastre había sido esculpido con sus propias manos, hacía que su cuerpo se sintiese caliente– más vivo que nunca. 

—Puede que mueras solo, porque nadie va a amarte nunca si dices esa clase de cosas con orgullo. 

La boca de Eichi se elevó en una sonrisa lenta de labios rotos, que pronto se deformó en una mueca cuando Ritsu se meció hacia adelante, rodando sus caderas contra las de Eichi con total intención. Se hubiese preocupado por él, tal vez, de no ser porque había una dureza bastante evidente en su entrepierna, y la manera en que las manos de Eichi se habían aferrado a sus hombros, creando remolinos en la tela de su uniforme cuando Ritsu lo hizo de nuevo, decía más de lo que, de todas formas, estaba seguro que Eichi nunca diría. Así que elevó ligeramente sus caderas y bajó nuevamente, usando los brazos de la silla como apoyo para mecerse contra él en una fricción que simplemente no era suficiente. 

Eran mediados de primavera, quizás. No hacía calor ni frío, y el viento soplaba calmo mientras la tarde caía y los rayos del sol luchaban por llegar hasta ellos. Eichi había mencionado, alguna vez, que le gustaba sentarse de aquel lado, de cara hacia la puerta, porque durante cierta hora el sol lo alcanzaba y bañaba su espalda con calor, que para una persona enfermiza como él, era una sensación revitalizante. Ritsu no podía coincidir con eso, a pesar de que él también enfermaba a menudo– cuando el sol lo tocaba, sentía que podría colapsar en cualquier momento, que la luz traspasaría su piel y lo haría polvo. 

El sol no era revitalizante para él, en lo absoluto, era agonizante, más bien. Era un calor abrazador, una fiebre que le cocía las entrañas, pero que nunca terminaba de matarlo e inundaba su cuerpo en una zozobra asfixiante que le anudaba la garganta, porque si la vida inevitablemente culmina en la muerte, entonces, ¿cuál es el punto en hacerla esperar? 

Ahí, moviendo su pelvis de arriba a abajo, sentía que estaba en una situación parecida. No importaba si cambiaba el ritmo, si iba más rápido o más lento, o si se centraba en un contacto rudo y profundo en vez de uno más esporádico, nunca era suficiente. Eichi dejaba escapar un par de gemidos acartonados mientras Ritsu hacía todo el trabajo, sintiendo como el sudor provocaba que la ropa se pegaste como una segunda piel y cómo la presión en su vientre se deshacía y formaba de nuevo, una y otra vez, sin nunca terminar en nada. 

Esa misma desesperación, el apuro por encontrar alivio, fue lo que lo llevó a poner una mano en el pecho de Eichi y luego deslizarla hasta detenerse en la hebilla de su cinturón. Eichi le miró la mano, tan cerca y tan lejos, y luego lo miró a él, con las mejillas rojas y una gota de sudor bajando por sus sienes que le evocó el deseo de inclinarse y atraparla en su lengua. No lo hizo. 

—Te estabas tardando—le dijo Eichi, relamiéndose, como si así, en un reto, se estuviese asegurando de que Ritsu realmente haría algo. 

Ritsu tronó la lengua antes de comenzar a aflojar la correa, pronto suspirando en frustración porque por supuesto, Eichi tenía que vestir el cinturón de manera impecable. La facilidad con la que él mismo se bajó el pantalón hasta los muslos fue un contraste casi cómico, después de haber tardado en Eichi, al menos, un minuto entero en desprender la aguja de la hebilla del orificio de cuero. 

Eichi era proporcional a su cuerpo, y aunque no solía darle mucha importancia a esos detalles, no pudo evitar sentirse algo pequeño, al estar tan cerca uno del otro, donde la diferencia era evidente. No perdió mucho el tiempo y envolvió ambas erecciones con sus dos manos, presionándolas juntas mientras dejaba caer todo su peso en Eichi y comenzaba a mover sus brazos de arriba a abajo de inmediato, sin vergüenza alguna, porque después orquestar la manera en la que habían terminado en esta situación, después de todo lo que había dicho y hecho, no le quedaba ni un solo gramo de modestia en el cuerpo. 

Con los ojos cerrados y los dedos clavados en los hombros de Ritsu, Eichi tiró hacia atrás su cabeza, suspirando roncamente. Ritsu pensó que quizás era tímido, o era del tipo silencioso, no le importaba, de todas maneras, estando demasiado ocupado en encontrar placer en esa fricción seca, buscando el ángulo adecuado en donde ambos se alinearan. Sus manos se movían por impulso y nada más, un agarre firme que pintaba las mejillas de Eichi, usualmente pálidas, en sangre y aceradas en sudor, la respiración pesada y lenta mientras sus párpados temblaban, obligándose a sí mismo a mantenerlos cerrados tan fuerte que unas pequeñas arrugas no tardaron en formarse alrededor de sus ojos– y Ritsu se preguntó, con la garganta seca en curiosidad visceral, si podría verse a sí mismo reflejado en esos ojos azul cielo, iridiscentes, y ese efímero pensamiento hizo que su pecho se sintiese hinchado en algo que prefirió no poner nombre.

El encuentro no duró mucho- y pese a saberlo, que una persona con una condición tan delicada, que vivía en base a la medicación y placebos para mitigar el dolor, probablemente no podría seguirle el ritmo, Ritsu no pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionado y ese era un sentimiento horrible, ¿pero acaso no era su culpa? Al final, era lo mismo de siempre: al guardarle expectativas tan altas a los demás, su futuro estaba condenado a la convulsión de la tragedia. Nadie, nunca, se tomaría las molestias de alcanzar algo que ni siquiera sabían que existía. 

De repente, las caderas de Eichi se elevaron ligeramente, buscando el contacto que Ritsu había formado, y enrolló sus dedos con tal fuerza alrededor de sus hombros que resultó casi doloroso. Pronto, su cuerpo colapsó de vuelta en la silla, partiendo la boca en un gemido mudo a la vez que sus manos se deslizaban hasta reposar lánguidamente en los brazos de la silla. Su pecho subía y bajaba en un vaivén apresurado que inconscientemente imitó con sus movimientos, y la garganta de Ritsu tembló en algo parecido a una risa, al sentir el pulso de Eichi agitarse contra las palmas de sus manos, seguido de un calor húmedo, escurriéndose entre sus dedos. 

—No te rías—le pidió, cubriéndose el rostro en vergüenza fingida, Ritsu podría afirmar, porque tenía una sonrisa bastante tonta impresa en los labios, pese a lo que decía. 

Ritsu aplanó la lengua, haciendo un sonido de confusión igual de falso. Sus puños se cerraron aún más, con maña, elevándolos y estableciendo un ritmo que segundos atrás hubiese sido doloroso, pero ahora, resultaba en una fricción fluida, satisfactoria de una vez por todas. 

Eichi arqueó la espalda, lloriqueando en un gemido agudo que resonó en los oídos de Ritsu. Eso era lo que estaba buscando. Dándose por satisfecho, los dedos de Ritsu se aflojaron, hasta dejar libre a Eichi y poder centrarse en sí mismo.

—Te gusta esto, ¿no?—comenzó, con la voz satinada, de repente, en el deseo, en el saber que quizás, en ese momento, el poder con el que soñaba despierto era real— Puedo decir, por la vida tan miserable que llevas, que este podría ser fácilmente tu mejor momento. Qué asco, Ecchan. Al final, Anija y tú son igual de ruines. 

La saliva en la boca de Eichi tronó cuando sus labios formaron una sonrisa. Ritsu sabía que lo que estaba diciendo era desagradable, de mal gusto, incluso, pero esa era la intención y las palabras se acumulaban y raspaban en su paladar hasta que inevitablemente veían la luz y, oh, dejarlas resbalar era sorpresivamente gratificante. No podría culpar a Eichi si a partir de entonces decidía que quería desentenderse de él, si quería fingir que nunca lo había conocido y que todas las tardes que habían pasado juntos eran producto de un sueño que había sido derrotado por la desesperanza—estaría bien, tal vez—, tal vez dolería un poco, pero con el paso del tiempo (como todo), la nostalgia sería tragada por ese vacío insalvable en el centro de su pecho y sería reemplazada por una sensación de entumecimiento, tarde o temprano: alivio, por fin. 

—Lo que sucede, Ritsu-kun, es que no decepcionas—le dijo, como si supiese exactamente qué es lo que pasaba por la mente de Ritsu en ese preciso instante. Como si supiese, mejor que él, mejor que nadie, que aquello era algo que necesitaba escuchar y quizás era verdad, quizás realmente lo necesitaba, porque esa frase tan sencilla, tan haragana, le hizo ver blanco por un momento—. Es lo que esperaba de un pianista. 

Su mano se movía de arriba a abajo, usando los restos del orgasmo de Eichi sobre sí mismo y se sentía mejor, así, sin preocuparse por el placer ajeno y permitiéndose regresar a la comodidad del egoísmo. Estaba cerca, lo sabía, mirando a Eichi, con cierta dificultad, a traves de la pantalla de cabello negro colgando frente a sus ojos—se preguntó si Eichi estaba conciente de que lo observaba, si podía sentir el escutrinio de su mirada (y sus ojos desenfocados, de repente se encontraron con los suyos, como si quisiese darle una respuesta)—. Se veía terrible, una vez que el rubor había abandonado sus mejillas y el camino rojo había comenzado a oxidarse, el uniforme deshecho y la mancha de excitación en su entrepierna. Las rodillas de Ritsu se apretaron alrededor de sus caderas, gruñendo entre dientes. 

Era satisfactorio, ver a Eichi de esa manera, porque al menos, ahora, su apariencia (siempre pretendiendo, tan pulcro, tan prístino y puro) era acorde con lo que era en realidad, con todo lo que hacía y decía. 

Se inclinó ligeramente, con la boca abierta, y Eichi pareció entenderlo, porque fue él quien lo tomó de la nuca y lo obligó a unir sus labios. Ese sabor acídico permanecía, amargo y denso. A ese punto, ya no podía importarle menos. Un par de caricias fue más que suficiente y pronto se encontró a sí mismo tirando su cabeza hacia un lado, ahogando un gemido en el hombro de Eichi, mientras se sostenía a sí mismo con firmeza, asegurándose de que se derramara sobre el blanco de la camisa ajena. 

Lo siguiente que sucedió, fue que estuvo por un tiempo indefinido ahí, sintiendo una mano pasar por sus hombros, sentado de manera incómoda sobre el regazo de Eichi por lo que le pareció una eternidad y todo rastro de calor había mergido en el aire, solo moviéndose para estirar la mano y beber de un tirón el té que Eichi había olvidado en la mesa, diluyendo ese sabor desagradable en su garganta.

No reaccionó hasta que Eichi comenzó a arreglar sus ropas y le ofreció un pañuelo de tela blanca y esquinas bordadas en azul real. Lo agarró, esperando que no fuese evidente el temblor en sus manos. Fue entonces cuando se puso de pie, apresuradamente, usando a Eichi como apoyo. Se acomodó el uniforme, en ese momento en el que todo comenzaba a asentarse: tendría que regresar a casa. Y lo que había dicho, y lo que había hecho (había sido real), no había manera de retractarse: y si Rei lo odiaba (y si Eichi lo odiaba), tal vez ahora tendría razones para hacerlo. 

Se volvió, para despedirse, tal vez, y en esas situaciones en las que todo sale de acuerdo a sus caprichos, Eichi hubiese asentido, comprensivo, sin decir nada más. Pero era uno de esos días en los que Eichi se rehusaba a mantener la boca cerrada, por supuesto, y no iba a dejarlo ir tan fácil. 

—Ah, Ritsu-kun…, es posible que esto sea mi culpa—le dijo, en un tono que no decía nada en especial. Mundano, despreocupado, como si no hubiese sucedido nada que valiese la pena discutir—. El té negro es cafetinado, y quizás, no es la mejor opción para pasar una tarde tranquila. Si mis recuerdos no me fallan, mi madre guarda té de valeriana, y he de confesarte que estuve a punto de traerlo el día de hoy: es irrelevante, hago mención de ello simplemente porque acabo de recordarlo, nada más, pero creo que hubiese sido una elección sabia—Eichi hizo una pausa, seguido del tintineo de porcelana al retirar la taza sobre el plato. La sostuvo entre sus manos, mirándola con una sonrisa de lado, y dejó pasar un dedo pulgar sobre aquella marca de labios rojos, impresa en el borde—. Puedes, si gustas, esperarme aquí, mañana, como siempre, y mientras aguardamos a que el té infusione, podrías ayudarme a regar aquellas flores que han comenzado a marchitarse. 

Ritsu se acercó, ofreciéndole de vuelta el pañuelo. Eichi dejó la taza en su lugar, volviendo su atención hacia Ritsu, enteramente, y aceptó el pañuelo sin pensarlo demasiado. 

Ritsu parpadeó, incrédulo, y tras suspirar con fuerza, llegó a la conclusión de que no era tan mala idea. 

—Puedo traer la regadera y llenarla en el camino, pero eso ya es demasiado, así que Ecchan va a regar las flores mientras yo lo observo a una cómoda distancia de tres metros. Esos son mis términos.

Eichi asintió. 

—Sí, me parece bien.

**Author's Note:**

> esto es lo primero que he logrado terminar después de un bloqueo que llevo arrastrando todo el año y no tengo justificación alguna


End file.
